Up for Grabs
by MythNephthys
Summary: Chapter minimum and word minimum are for you to chose from, they don't go together. I will be redoing these as one-short that can be chosen for you to expand or make a story on. The options and requirenments stay though, message me with questions or to let me know if you want to pick one of these up. All these must have sex so AO3 if you must.
1. Chap 1: BeyondxHarry

Prompt/Challenge

Minimum chapters: 20 or Minimum words:15,000.

Fandoms: Harry Potter & Death Note

Pairings: Harry x Beyond & L x Light

Harry is a smart little boy, had to be to survive his relatives. To pick the perfect person's attention to his living situation. As Harry watched his aunt and uncle screech and yell while being stuffed into the back of police cars he knew that the strange man that helped him had plans. What those plans were, however, Harry was about to find out after the bobby questioned him.

There was something to be said when a frog-boy stares at you constantly when you are trying to do something but are used to being ignored. Or the fact it seems that he has a living shadow. A shadow that is now following him around like one of Miss. Figg's cats.

Beyond was fascinated by the green-eyed waif that had come to the house. He was skeletal but still doll-like. He walked around so easily, kept up with them effortlessly, and didn't seem to notice that he really shouldn't be standing and talking. He was an anomaly, a pretty anomaly with no numbers floating atop his head but a crown.

A noticed that Beyond wasn't scaring him anymore, he seemed contented, soothed. Like he was at peace for the first time. A was sure it had something to do with the walking skeleton of a boy. He didn't really care, B was leaving him alone and he could relax and focus on the L competition.

Near was sure he was happy, sure B took his friend from time to time but he had someone who gave him almost all their attention when he was with him. It pleased Near in a way he didn't know he wanted. When he couldn't have that he took pleasure in irritating Mello.

Mello calmed with Memori, he wan't sure if it was his soothing way of talking or just the vibe he gave off. The guy was just calm all the time. He'd never seen him angry before, he wondered if he could. He also had awesome chocolate, and wouldn't tell him where he got it.

Matt knew what Memori's name meant, they were the first words the kid had said to him, or rather the game he was playing. They epic competitions they had broken controllers and gaming systems. He also knew that his crush on that weirdo B was based on the fact that he thought the weirdo had the ability to be "adorable in a creepy stalker way". How you can be a creepy "adorable" stalker Matt wasn't really sure but if B getting any attention from Memori continued to curb his freaky habits he could get over it.

Light wasn't sure what to think when he saw the couple, the smaller of the two looked like an angelic being of darkness (his coloring) a reflection of innocence, like his sister but intelligent like him. The male holding him close looked otherworldly but in a darker sense, he just seemed off in the head but like he would leash it if only to keep the angelic man in his arms with him. The look it their eyes as the gazed at each other made him envies. You could see the flaws in the larger male yet it was plane for all to see that the smaller man loved him anyway. Light wished he had that, not random girls liking him for his looks, grades, and promising future. At least he had L, finding Kira might get in out of Japan and doing something like him. Light thought for a moment… **_Maybe I can tell L how I… No. He thinks I'm Kira._**

Harry: Abused but saved by someone that is aware of Wammy House. He meets Beyond Birthday after a while. Can melt the hearts of many with his oblivious genius. His vice (L and sweets, B and jam, etc.) may vary. Innocent but not use to kindness, gentleness, crowds or questions. Likes taking care of Near when he can, sooths Mello and socialize with Matt.

Beyond: Still crazy but mellows out around Harry. Possessive of Harry but not repressive to his growth. Other than that… yeah, I think that's it, go to town. Choose if he goes and tries what he did in the show and manga.

L: As always, is paranoid, watches B. He hides Harry when it becomes apparent that B is crazy. You can really do whatever with him just not horridly out of character. Wants Light, butt necked.

Light: Never was Kira, Mikami Touta is and believes Light is God. All that creepy mess. Stalked by Touta and Misa.

Misa: Don't care what you do with her but she has to dies. Is Kira, she is also obsessed with Light.

Matt/Mello/Near: Harry fascinates them, still a gamer, loudmouth, and … toy addict?

Wammy: Wammy is Wammy lets leave it at that.

It's not much bit the stuff I wrote I hope helps anyone who wants to write more on this. Harry's name that I picked for what I wrote is, _Memento Mori_ \- remember you must die, in Latin.


	2. Chapter 2: LxLight

No less than: 20 chapters

14 thousand words in total or more

Pairing: Alpha!L x Omega!Light

Light is neglected by his father and mother. They think he is mentally and emotionally old enough that they don't need to be there all the time. Leave him to take care of his Beta!sister often. (They only care about his grades and future job)

Still a genius, not Kira

Stalked by his "loyal servant"

Close to Beta!Sayu, spoils her

Helps with Kira case

Somewhat socially stunted.

L thinks Light is Kira but later doubts it.

Ryuk actually likes Light and tries to keep his "loyal subject" away.

L is suspicious of Light's home life.

Alpha omega dynamic but omegas are not weak and needy. (Don't get all bothered when anything sexual happens they have every right to choose.)

Eventually Lights mother and father get caught in their neglect. With testimony from others that noticed.


	3. Chapter 3: RitsuxHarry

Crossover

Fandoms: Ouran Host Club & Harry Potter

Pairings: Kasanoda Ritsu x Harry Potter

Draco x Blaise

Sirius x Remus = Teddy is born after Sirius heals

Severus x Regulus

Arthur x Fabian x Gideon

Word Amount: No less than 20,000

Chapter Amount: No less than 20

Vernon must go on a business trip to japan when Harry is five, and decides to make a vacation of it; Ms. Figg is ill and can't watch Harry. So, they must take Harry with them. Vernon 'borrows' a lot of money from the Yakuza, the Kasanoda syndicate. Vernon tells them how his family simple wanted it to open a store to better provide for his family since they took in their nephew. The tub of lard never planned on paying the money back. After spending the money to fund the rest of their vacation they return home. The duersley family go one about their lives thinking racist-ly about how they fooled the low lived Japanese. Years later, after the war, they find the Dersleys. At first, they just want the money that is owed to them but after investigating the house –They find out about the abuse of their orphan nephew- they kill them. *Takes the money back while they're at it*

Harry, wanting to get away from Magical Britain goes to Japan, unaware that the Kasanoda's are looking for him. Harry keeps contact with the twins, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Luna, Percy, and surprisingly, Draco and Blaise. His guardian is Severus, as Sirius is getting treated from getting spit out of the vail. Severus enrolls Harry in the pink monstrosity known as Ouran High School. However, Harry doesn't understand real love, and his heart is guarded worse than goblin's gold, in fear of getting hurt. He understands affection but love bobbed out of his reach, or so he thought. All kidnapped and imprisoned people are freed. (Fabian, Gideon and Regulus for example)

Molly tried to make an illegal marriage contract with Dumbledore for Harry and Ginny, to get him back to England and attach him to their family. She wanted wealth at notice. In the process of doing this she is discovered to have been using love potions on Arthur. Who she had hoped would bring her wealth only to be barred from it due to their suspiciously quick relationship after having never interacted with the other much before. Ron and Hermione were paid with Harry's money to be his friends which Rita Skeeter had a field day with. Ginny in a crazy need to be famous and catered to wanted to use love potions on Harry like her mother did to the man that raised her. Arthur is in St. Mungo's being treated for long term exposure to love potions paid for by the Ministry for having missed it for so long during compulsory screening. Molly is only the mother of Ron and Ginny, they are not Arthur's kids. She is arrested along with Ginny for the use of love potions, Hermione for theft, and Ron for theft.

Harry is blissfully unaware of this due to the efforts of his friends and guardians. However, Severus has enlisted the help of his cousin to watch over his son. Kyoya is instantly attached to his second cousin and intends to take his task as protector very seriously. Even if it means losing their most common male customer, Kasanova. Who seemed to be a bit too focused on his small cousin, which just simply won't due at all!

But everyone's favorite raven and red-head didn't realize the chaos the were stirring up within Ouran's halls. No, they were much too busy glancing at the other, much to Haruhi's amusement. Maybe she had picked on the other host's match making habits. Harry simply sits by his most calm friend wondering why she was laughing and glancing suspiciously at the red-head that kept looking at him with a weird pink face.

Dumbledore tries to take control of Harry

Mpreg

Sex senses – archive of our own if you must-

Jealous boyfriend –Ritsu

Oblivious to people's attraction -Harry

Harry is actually Severus' and Reg's son –Reg's the mum

Goes to Ouran and is part of the Host Club

Kyoya is Severus's cousin.

Kyoya sees Harry as a young brother/cousin that must be kept pure*Channels Tamaki*

Kasanoda's save all Lily's things for when they find Harry inside is a letter about how she tried to save Harry from Dumbledore. That James wanted to get Harry back to them but was unable.

After Harry's 17th all Dumbledore's secrets will be exposed *She hired goblins* and her charms and James potion will wear off. Harry is still the Potter's heir.

Other than that have fun*

Let me know if you use this so I can read it 3


	4. Chapter 4: AroxHarry

Crossover

Fandoms: Twilight & Harry Potter

Pairing: Aro x Harry Marcus/Harry= Father Son

Marcus x Fred x Gorge Hermione x Sulpicia

Word Amount: 15,000 at least *In total*

Chapters: At least 20

The war is over and Dumbledore is ready to marry Harry off to Ginny like he and Molly planned. However the Volturi helped with the war and want to collect their payment. They get whatever they want after all, and they hate Dumbledore and wanted to make people see how twisted he really is. They go to the Ministry and tell them everything Dumbledore did with poof and want their end of the deal.

They meet the Savior, Harry Potter, and Caius can smell the potions in Harry and demands he get checked. After he is cleansed Aro can smell that he is his mate. Since all of Dumbledore's work was annulled, Aro grabs him. Harry is MOD and innocent still to things like lust, and attraction, but is in inner turmoil. Marcus looks at the bonds connected to Harry and sees a connection to him. Hermione is on Harry's side and works as an unspeakable. Finds out that Dumbledore gave Harry to the Potter's to adopt.

Harry was a vampire baby the first of his kind but when he was adopted the vampire DNA was put into hibernation. The adoption, when flushed, will linger no matter what. He will always be the Potter heir, but he will only become half vampire. The wizarding is in uproar after they find out what Dumbledore did. Marcus thought Harry *Chose a different name* died with Didyme. All of Magical Britain realizes that they shouldn't hate other beings *Hermione works on that* and are Happy for Harry.

Irina goes to Volturi

Volturi goes to Cullen's

Fight over humans knowing their secret

Mpreg


	5. Chapter 5: RinxHarry

Crossover

Fandom: Chibi Vampire

Pairings: Rin x Harry Ginny x Dean

Hermione x female Luna x Neville

Least Amount of Words: 15,000

Least Amount of Chapters: 15

War is over Harry is MOD and wants to leaves England with Severus whose vampire inheritance was brought forward when Voldemort was killed, saving his life. Ron is found to be a backstabbing prick; Ginny punches him in the face and slaps their mother for giving Harry love potions. She gives Harry her blessing to leave. Hermione punches Ron after Ginny when she finds out that the ring he got her was paid with Harry's money. She leaves him and follows her heart and goes on to date someone else, a female.

Severus goes on to move near the Maaka residence, an old Prince home, with Harry and Harry's godson Teddy. Harry is unaware of the betrayal of Ron and Molly, who are both in Azkaban. Dumbledore stole from Harry and paid the Dersleys to abuse Harry along with other things. Severus helps Harry deal with all the grief and stress of the war while helping raise Teddy.

He becomes friends with Anju one cloudy day while in the park with Teddy. She invites him to the house as she knows her mother and father are out. Rin is home and can smell the stress on Harry. He finds him entertaining his little sister and a baby in the living room. He thinks Harry is a girl.

Stalks Harry

Severus blood adopts harry

Severus doesn't like that some strange boy is perving on his new son

Boogie *Anju's doll* doesn't like being around Teddy *Fear the baby, fear him!*

Karin meets Anju's new friend at school, Anju took a picture with him and Teddy

Rin tells Karin to get information on Harry

Karin's parents find Anju's picture and they think she's dating an older boy

They meet with Severus, Severus tells them to keep their pervert son away from his

Adults are confused, Teddy likes all the chaos

Rin tries to get Harry's attention but realizes that his normal tactics won't work

Harry sees Rin with many strange women

Harry sears clear

They get together in the end *Choose how that goes*

Have fun and let me know if you chose to write this. I would love to read such a rare pairing.


	6. Chap 6: GaaraxHarry

Crossover

* * *

Fandom: Naruto & Harry Potter

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto Gaara x Harry

Word count: 16,000

Chapter count: 16

Sick of the corruption in the Wizarding World Harry and many magical creatures leave. Goblins leave the wizards and witches broke choosing to go with Harry and the other creatures and beings of all kinds. Other's go with Harry, the twins and their father, Luna and Neville, Bill and his wife, Charlie for the dragons, Severus to be someplace peaceful, Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, and little Teddy. They build their new life on an old village Uzushiogakure. Many of the oldest of their group start to rebuild the village, the nocturnal helping when they can.

The young train in magic, different forms of combat, and other arts, much like shinobi but at the same time not. Harry takes a group and three year old Teddy to Suna to start a trade with them. Harry meets Gaara as he chases after Teddy *you chose why Teddy is running from Harry*. Naruto is in Suna with his team on a mission.

Sakura thinks Teddy should be raised by a married couple or at least a woman after she finds out that Harry left Teddy with Gaara to watch him. She believes that Gaara is unstable, and shouldn't be around children. Harry not being a shinobi is a bit to slow to stop her from taking Teddy and leaving. Everyone goes out to find them leaving Harry, who is still a bit unbalanced from the war, broken. Gaara, unable to really cope with the new feelings and someone crying goes into bloodlust. *Directed at Sakura*

* * *

Harry sees Kakashi reading that book in front of Teddy, his baby, it's not pretty

Gaara doesn't know what to do about his attraction to Harry, his jealousy is dangerous

Shukaku and Gaara doesn't know what to do by himself with Teddy

Harry's profession has something to do with fabric *Clothes making, quilts, you chose*

Has to be in the right timeline

Root is discovered

Itachi is undercover when Konoha's leader finds out about what the rest of the clan was planning.

Sakura is stupid

Severus hates stupid people

Severus is pissed that Harry's therapy is set back

* * *

Let me know if you decide to write this, I'd love to read it


	7. Chapter 7: HarryxKyo

Crossover

Fandom: Fruit Basket & Harry Potter

Pairing: Kyo x Harry Hatori x Akito

Chapters: 15

Words: 25,000

Molly and Ginny try to give Harry love potions to get to the Potter money, Dumbledore stops them. Hermione is working on creature rights while Magical Britain is still softened by what Harry did for them. This gives rights to all kinds of beings that were suppressed before while letting those who wish to teach about their customs and such as guest speakers for DADA and Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry is a healer and friends with Akito *Male Akito*. The two met when Akito went to a London hospital to see if they could help with his illness when Harry was six and Akito was eight. The two kept in contact and Harry is asked to help Hatori see what is wrong. Harry finds out what it is and is impressed that Hatori was able to control it for so long. Harry asks Severus to brew what he needs, after asking Akito if it was alright to invite someone for the task.

Harry and Hatori help Akito, after a treatment, to the family gathering. Akito, being the main Sohma that Harry knows, stays with him. The two friends talk about getting a place nearby set up for Harry and Teddy; this is where Harry meets Kyo. Akito sees Harry's attraction and wants to play match maker. While he may not be able to fix what happened with Hatori he can fix what he did to Kyo and Yuki. He was sure they'd be good for each other even if Kyo is a bit younger than Harry, who is 19… Akito is sure he would bottom anyway. Harry needs someone who can deal with his dominate nature; he is a Kitsune after all. Cat's like foxes, right? Kyo, only being use to Kagura's form of affection becomes skittish and defensive when Harry wishes to talk to Kyo.

Akito has a magical illness, one that needs treatments that take a few years

The illness is what cased Akito's irritable and malicious behavior.

Kyo is ordered to therapy by Akito to help with the trauma of being the cat

Bottom Kyo

Bottom Akito

Annoying Tohru

Irritating Yuki

Let me know so I can read. My idea after all.


	8. Chapter 8: AresxHarry

Crossover

Fandoms: Percy Jackson & Harry Potter

Pairing: Ares x Harry Severus x Hades

Harry/Hades = Father/Son Past- Hades x Persephone

Harry/Persephone = Mother/Son

Fred x Gorge x Hephaestus

Words: 18,000

Chapters: 15

* * *

Their marriage had never been a great one and so they tried one last thing to make it better. They became humans, it worked at first, they were happy. Hades became James Potter and Persephone became Lily Evens, but then that horrid prophesy was made. Persephone, fearing for her child's life, remembers who she really is. When they die they realize that they would never work and won't get the chance to raise their only child.

Ares watched the secret war and watched their little savior whenever their little Dark Lord struck. Hades remembered only after he dies, and can now only know his son as the marked one. He does what he can to help him, slowly pushing him to collect the Hallows. Ares watches as Harry grows how he gets through such a war yet still sweet and kind. Enraged at the little red female as she tries to gain riches and the red boy as he tries to steal his champion's glory, Ares makes their lies public.

Severus helps Harry throughout his life by pretending to be someone else *glamor's* and babysits Harry. Harry knows his role to play but is sheltered by Severus, who is amazed at Harry's ability to be oblivious and innocent in the most obvious occasions. Severus, for what he did in the war and for helping Harry, becomes a minor god.

Harry 'works' for Severus during the summer, and before Hogwarts.

Dumbledore is dead and had nothing to do with any stealing and what not the Weasley's did.

Ares eventually realizes he is in love with his uncle's son a.k.a his cousin.

Severus is wiry of the large, scared, tatted male that watches his adopted son

Hades is amused

Persephone is not amused, she does not want her baby deflowered

Harry loves Persephone's garden

* * *

You know he drill.


	9. Chapter 9: BotxHarry

Crossover

Fandoms: Transformers

Pairings: Harry x transformer of your choice

Chapters: 20

Words: 20,000

* * *

The war is over and the others have grown, Teddy is starting his fourth year of Hogwarts yet Harry stays the same. Teddy, seeing his godfather trapped in the body of a 21 year old because he unintentionally became MOD tells him to get a nice car, or boat, or even a plane, and travel. Not mope about the house hiding from the world. Harry does as Teddy suggests and goes to an old Black house in America to buy a car/plane to fix up.

Someone tries to take it from him, having grown up with nothing Harry doesn't like his things being taken from him. His *transformer type* does not like that he's being taken from his human, much like Bumblebee with Sam. When they try to kill said human-who really isn't human anymore- *transformer* goes ballistic. Harry, being the danger attracting junkie that he is, thinks it –the transformer- is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

Bot from the opposing side tries to take Harry and in shock/fright creates a bot generated by magic and spark to protect him, his child. They escape but word gets out and they want this human to save their race. It seemed that the magical build up he was feeling was actually his mates' spark energy and his magic creating a sparkling.

He meets the others from whatever faction his bot is from.

Harry gets killed at one point but comes back

Harry's bot is devastated

Bot child calls Harry creator or mother

Harry is in a relationship with his Bot

Human can mate with Transformer by touching their spark and if their feelings are true are as strong, smart, etc. as the bots.

Strange transformer human sex *spark touching for transformer and sex toys for human* **that is all I can think of when it comes to the subject, unless Harry shoots small sparks of magic into the spark**

Strange birthing proses

Harry is slightly put out that his sparkling is bigger than he is.

Harry's animagus form is a Bot *choose if he's a fast car or plane*

Harry loves alien weaponry and aircrafts

Bots realize Harry is an adrenaline junkie.

* * *

Let me know.

I AM SERIOUS I WANT TO READ THEM DAMN IT!

DON'T JUST TAKE THE IDEA AND NOT TELL ME, THEY ARE UP FOR GRAPS, YES, BUT I WANT TO READ THEM TOO.!


	10. Chapter 10: LxLight

I think this is a good one.

Fandom: Death Note

Pairings: L x Light

Chapters: 25

Words: 25,000

Light found the Death Note but thinks it is a freak joke and puts it in a drawer in his desk and forgets about it. Over the next few weeks he starts sleep walking, writing criminal names in the Death Note that he heard while he was awake. The Death Note has an energy that takes control of any human the Death Note comes in contact with. Light has no idea this is going on. When awake he goes through life as always but not as cynically. He spends more time with his sister not wanting Kira to get to her.

Misa invites the energy freely and know what she is doing; she stalks Light in hopes that he will invite the energy free so they can be together. She doesn't know about Lights other stalker Mikami Teru who often brakes into the Yagami's house and sits in Lights room. Light becomes paranoid when Mikami –though he doesn't know that- starts leaving roses and other things like notes to show that he is faithful in his worship. His father, seeing his son's distress, reports it and tries to help him.

L begins his investigation. Ryuk never meets with Light during the day, realizing what the Death Note energy was doing. Lights family has become use to his sleep walking, so don't bring it up. L sees it as a guilty conscious. However when Light is confined he slowly stops sleep walking. Instead starts having bad dreams. Then he starts getting weak and having weird episodes where he would act different but never remembering it.

L figures out what happened to Light

Because of the cameras they find Lights stalker

Misa is caught as Kira

Light told his sister about the strange book he found but that he forgot what he did with it

L falls for Light as he tries to find out what is wrong with him

The energy –being in Light for so long and feeding off his energy- can take over whenever

Sayu starts getting spiritual and really into possessions and exorcisms

Blackouts start

Light has a crush on L, even if he thinks he's rude and strange, and eats way to many sweets

Sayu know something is wrong with her brother

She gives something to her father to give like that will affect the energy that is trying to control Light

I think I will actually write this but thought that someone else would like to have their own version of this.


	11. Chapter 11: NejixHarry

Crossover

Fandom: Naruto & Harry Potter

Pairings: Neji x Harry Naruto x Gaara

Chapters: 30

Words: 40,000

Holy shit he just died. Harry is found bloody and _nearly_ dead by Naruto's team on their way back from Suna and they take him back to the village. Death let his/her master die in his old world *taking his family holdings with him* and implant information in his head. When Harry is interrogated he starts freaking out about Teddy, who is five.

Info: Tortured for his bloodline

Last of four in his family *Fred, Gorge, Harry, Teddy*

Part of a dying Clan

All blood related now, immortals, all have mates

Will die but end up somewhere else

Healer family

Fred and Gorge also have this info implanted

Fred and Gorge are in Suna with Teddy being treated for dehydration because they gave their water to Teddy. With Gaara's help they get a team to escort them to Konoha where they think Harry may be. Neji's team takes it, much to Gaara's disappointment. They sell natural remedies, natural soaps, incents, and other such things in their little shop, prank things on the side. This is where Neji and Harry meet for the first time.

Harry beats Kakashi for reading _the book_ near Teddy

Gai and Rock Lee make Teddy cry whenever he sees them

Hinata plays match maker for her cousin

Tamari plays match maker for her brother

Lee sees that Sakura is a bitch

Harry patches up Neji after easier missions after they start dating

Gaara shocks Naruto when he finds out that Gaara likes some bondage

Gaara can sleep if he is exhausted*hint hint*


	12. Chapter 12: AkitoxHarry

Crossover

Fandom: Fruit Basket & Harry Potter

Pairings: Akito x Harry Kyo x Yuki

Chapters: 17

Words: 22,000

Akito first sees Harry when he is nine and Harry is seven, covered in bruises, cuts, and welts. He sees him again when he is sixteen and Harry is fourteen. Akito can see that Harry is a sweet person and is abused but knows that while he is attracted to Harry he can't act on it. Akito is harsh and selfish and he knows that but he's sick and his family's secret must be kept. His temper becomes worse and so does his health. Hatori goes to look for a better treatment and meets Harry who becomes a healer. Hatori takes a chance and invites Harry to come with him, Harry agrees.

Akito is horrified that Harry will see him in such a state but can't bring himself to be angry; Harry is going to be there. The Sohma's find Harry interesting and want to know why he hasn't been sent away yet. Harry already knows about their secret, it is a curse after all and shows up in their medical report/scan. Akito isn't sure how to feel about Harry being a wizard, Hatori is happy he won't have to make him forget.

-Akito's health and temper get better

-Harry is sweet

-War ends in 5th year

-No Horcrux's

-Akito is a possessive lover

-Mpreg

-Akito is amused that Harry can't stand Tohru

-Tohru is ditsy

-Harry gets along with Kyo


	13. Chapter 13: GibbsxHarry

Crossover

Fandom: NCIS & Harry Potter

Pairings: Gibbs x Harry

Family: Cousin Abby

Chapters: 16

Words: 24,000

Abby get a letter from her cousin Petunia about Lily's death and knowing that she hated Lily goes to check on Harry. Harry returns with her and she takes care of him. Being a witch herself she does her best to do what Lily would have. After the war, Abby was furious, and helps Harry get his things in order and transferred to America. After getting Dumbledore's titles stripped, Ginny and Molly arrested for attempted line theft, stealing, and illegal use of potions. Author and his sons all get treated for long term potion damage caused by Molly.

Harry is asleep in Abby's lab when Gibbs first sees him, Harry meets the team. Traumatized from torture during the war Harry develops odd quirks and PTSD. Abby supports his choice in wanting to date Gibbs. Gibbs objects at first but at one point gives in and kisses Harry. Harry has some kinks and Gibbs isn't complaining.

Harry has his own little coffin

Harry could pass as Abby's younger brother

They have the same fashion sense

Harry moves in with Gibbs at some point

Hedwig lives!

Remus and Sirius live and have Teddy

Mpreg


	14. Chap 14: HadesxHarry

Crossover

Fandom: Percy Jackson & Harry Potter

Pairings: Hades x Harry

Chapters: 15

Words: 15,000

It's six years after the war, Teddy is visiting his grandmother for a month, and not even two weeks after he goes, Harry is shot by a muggle. Harry meets his servant for the first time and Hades is not amused at all. Harry throws a hissy fit at having to be someone's master when the only reason he puts up with house elves was because they'd die if they didn't have one. Hades watches as Harry raves, and cries, sparks of magic running through his hair. Reapers inch away from their master's master. Hades is pleased that Harry has no wish to be his Master even if he still holds power over him. Hades just knew he should have never made the Hollows but is pleased with the outcome; after all, his Master is very attractive.

Harry is sent back to his body which is in a hospital; Hades leaves Thanatos in charge and takes a vacation. When he's released Harry feels the need to go to America and he does. He ends up lost and in Camp Half Blood just in time to see a centaur argue with what appeared to be a drunken man in a hideous shirt.

On a whim Harry puts food into the fire and Hades claims him as his master *Hollows symbol*

Persephone doesn't care

The kids are weary

People are weirded out when they become lovers

Percy finds this amusing *his uncle us huge and Harry is very petite*

At some point Harry must be seen lecturing Hades about a Cerberus

Teddy loves his puppy Cerberus

I hope someone takes this one, I thought this would be a good one and my sister agrees


	15. Chapter 15: HarryxNear

Crossover # 15

* * *

Fandoms: Harry Potter & Death Note

Pairings: Harry x Near

Chapters: 35

Words: 100K

They are given mock cases mixed with real cases. One real case makes its way to Near, at first it seemed to be a typical case until he sees the name in other cases. When the others see his interest in it they look into it. An alarming pile of abuse files, child endangerment, child labor, and other such things pile up before them. Image after image, file after thick, heavy file, they figure it out. Eight year old Harry James Potter was a genius pretending not to be a genius and being abused. Near is fascinated by the small creature that is Harry Potter. When they go to retrieve him and arrest the Dersleys they find Harry's bloody form clinging to life.

Emotionally stunted he is sorted into Slytherin and can't connect with his fellow students, he does not return until fifth year, kills Voldemort and becomes Lord of his house, calling all objects connected to his family back. Near starts acting funny, Harry has equal power to L in a whole new world he can leave to. He doesn't understand his emotions, why he doesn't want Mello and Matt around Harry or why he shares his toys with the raven haired boy.

When Near takes over the Kira case Harry goes with to continue playing mind games with Yagami Raito. He already helped the others fake their deaths and he was not going to let some sociopath try and walk all over his domain. After all is was him that ruled the Shinigami with Near by his side.

-They switch -MOD!Harry -Sex scenes -Harry can make people immortal

-Harry's weird tick-Near -Takes cases in both worlds

Other than that have fun. That was the summery… outline… thingy.


	16. Chapter 16: ThanxHarry

Crossover #16

Fandoms: Percy Jackson & Harry Potter

Pairing: Thanatos x Harry

Chapters: 16

Words: 30,000

Harry is visiting Hades when Thanatos first sees him. Hades is aware that Thanatos is there but converses with his master. Harry helps Grover and the others get Demi-gods to Camp Half-Blood after they find them. After all, he only needs to toss them through the floo, they didn't count as muggles.

Sick of being pestered about his master Hades sends Thanatos to help around the Camp for annoying him. Thanatos starts stalking Harry, much to the amusement of the many campers, and Harry's internal confusion.

Apollo's children along with Aphrodite's children decide to play matchmaker and try to get Harry to see. When they can't they in list the help of the others and it becomes a matchmaker war, much to Ares' horror and Aphrodite's amusement.

Hades doesn't hate Harry Harry is a cute drunk Drinks wine for the first time

Harry sometimes sleeps in Hades cabin He sometimes sleeps in the main house

Ares is aghast at his champion Harry is Ares' champion

Oracle predicts that all the hero's quests are to match maker

***I left this kind of vague because I realized that I kind of made a whole story in a few hundred words even if I do leave gaps for others to write.


	17. Chap 17: Tsu'teyxHarry

Crossover #17

Fandoms: Avatar & Harry Potter

Pairings: Tsu'tey x Harry

Chapters: 25 **Remember this is the least amount you can do**

Words: 22,000

They were dead and the Ministry killed them. They wanted to lock him up and use him they couldn't get to him though. The goblins had taken him and gave him everything connected to his name. Every magical creature had left, he was told, taken to someplace else by magic. Magic was dying and it was Dumbledore's fault for using him as a chess piece.

Gia as Mother Earth helped Mother Magic save their favored child and sent him away. They sent him years into the future, to a sister planet, with the most of her energy. Magic going with him, drained they sleep, Eywa would wake them.

Magic woke first and with Eywa changed him so he could survive; he was a bit smaller, but faster. His fangs a bit sharper for biting, but calmer and his eyes are green. He is held in a large plant and when it is his time to wake it spits him out. A Na'vi hunter finds him, unconscious; they believe that he had been living on his own since he was very young.

-Harry doesn't really socialize with the others since he is used to being alone after his friends were killed. Instead he wonders and later bonds with the biggest Ikran which Jake later uses, to Harry's annoyance. He keeps his silence about his crush on Tsu'tey; to spend time away he plays and helps the unbounded Ikran. He and Tsu'tey mate after the whole destruction and when the humans leave fix home tree. He almost dies doing so, much to his mate's horror.

-Harry's name changes -Harry is like a stronger Tsahik since he can talk to Eywa whenever

-Eywa is opposed to the planned mating of Neytiri's to Tsu'tey

-Mpreg -Harry is connected with Magic and Eywa

-Harry sometimes spaces out when he speaks to mother magic or Eywa

-Tsu'tey finds this both weird but cute


	18. Chapter 18: KibaxHarry

Crossover # 18

Fandoms: Naruto & Harry

Pairings: Kiba x Harry

Family: Hinata's and Neji's distant cousin

Chapters: 17

Words: 36,000

Harry couldn't take it anymore! The bloody snake almost killed him! Nothing added up, he was place with people who clearly hated him, the Wizarding Wor;ds adults obviously had something wrong with their heads if they they couldn't figure out what was going on but first and scond years could. The abuse he suffered was becoming worse each year and he was done! Harry decided this was the last straw and contacts his very distant Uncle. Sadly, he had been so out of it that he never noticed that an alarming amount of blood was on the letter before sending it off.

Hinata had never seen her father so angry and frantic. She and her team watched wide eyed as he tore through the village, his pale eyes blazing all the way to the Hokages tower. Hinata looked to her teammates before watching her father shrink into the distance.

Neji's team is instructed to extract a distant member of the Hyuuga Clan, using force if they need to do so. They hadn't thought they would be retreating a severely abused twelve-year-old from the outer would. Harry is hospitalized as soon as they are in the village and Hiashi prepares for Harry to arrive. Hiashi has no plans for someone that reminds him so much of his wife to be Shinobi. Knowing Harry would never want to be a shinobi in the first place he is at a loss at what to do with a civilian in the family. The main branch of the family at that. Hiashi and the elders decide that Harry will be something akin to a toy-child.

Hiashi allows Harry to build two small shrines which he later explanes is to help him feel more at peace. Appeasing his chosen goddesses after they had clearly been left in favor of more modern things and being gifted for his attentions. Magic for blessing him with it and the Rabbit goddess hat he found in the Hyuuga history. The resemblance makes him sure that she was related to them in some forgotten way he was sure to find. After all the eyes were hard to miss and their constant complaints about the Uchiha made him wonder if they were having family feud.

He had no issues with the Uchiha wearing those cloud and his buddies. Even if they do keep trying to take his shrine.

Though a boy Harry confesses to his uncle that his upbringing led him to thinking more along the feminine line. After all his aunt raised (Programed) him from an early age the ways of a 50's house-wife. He cooked, cleaned, gardens, sews, keeps the weekly budget, cleaned after his cousin (the child of the home), washed the clothes, and almost everything else. The only thing his aunt did was supervise, greet her husband when he came home, and did her 'wifely duties' whatever that meant.

Hiashi was quick to reassure him that he wouldn't need to do those things if he didn't want to do them. However, to Harry two of those habits were compulsorily, he had to have things tidy there was no way he could let things get messy if he felt the need to cook the kitchen was _his_ kitchen. Although, Harry didn't really care for gardening. Looking after the head of the house? He had his own Nobel Houses to lead why would he want to look after another? After all, he liked boys rather than girls and being a wizard left him options on how to obtain children such as bare them himself, sire them, have a surrogate, and blood adoption.

The strange boy that followed him to and from his sparse food shopping trips and other small errands was not helping his need to keep things clean either. He was attractive, cute in a puppyish way. However, Harry really didn't think Neji would be very happy about this development, heaven forbid Uncle Hiashi catching wind of it!

Kiba first sees Harry when he glimpses him food shopping. He was small, obviously civilian but light on his feet. His hands looked softer than Kiba's but still had callus. His hair was dark as sin and skin as pale as the snow in Yuki no Kuni, eyes greener than emeralds he'd seen Nobel Ladies wearing when he was on missions. He was a bit dishearten by the obvious family ring on his finger and Hyuuga crest on his back.

Kiba was a Inuzuka and when they like something or someone they go for it! He just didn't think he'd be call someone's 'wife' by foreigners.

-Neji doesn't want that dog around his abused, innocent, civilian cousin

-Hyuuga Hiashi while like Lucius Malfoy to the shinobi in his family he dotes on Harry

-Harry is friends with Naruto though very quiet from the severe abuse

\- Harry makes potions, lotions, perfumes and other such things to sell

\- Hiashi lets Harry plant whatever he wishes

-Hiashi likes dressing Harry up since everyone in the family but Harry are a shinobi

-They try to take Harry back and marry Ginny

-Kiba and Harry marry at some point

-Tamaki (the girls that becomes kiba's lover in canon) is obsessed with Kiba

-Harry is taught by goblins in the ways of magic and to be the head of his Nobel Houses

-Harry makes a shrine to the Rabbit Goddess, Mother of Chakra and one to Lady Magic to thank them for their gifts and to pay respect to what them.

-Itachi and Harry are friends

\- Akatsuki slowly start becoming peaceful after Zetsu(Both parts) tells them that Harry is sometimes following orders of a goddess when he gives them suggestions on what to do


	19. Chap 19: KanamexHarry

Crossover #19

Fandoms: Vampire Knight & Harry Potter

Pairings: Kaname x Harry

Zero x Ichiru

Harry's Family: Zero and Ichiru's adopted little brother

Chapter Minimum: 20

Word Minimum: 40,000

Ichiru was very excited to have someone to spend time with while Zero went to train. The boy contrasted in colors compared to them. However he noticed that his mother and father slowly started to train him, and slowly his new brother grew quieter than he already was. Zero was only really concerned with him, hardly noticing their skittish new brother. He was upset, they may not love him but Harry was not born a hunter!

-Ichiru still goes with the lady but to help Harry

-Zero and Harry are sent to Kaien Cross

-Kaname never sees Harry while he is there

-Zero realizes what he did and becomes overprotective

-Dersley's abandoned Harry for dead after beating him, 3-years-old

Yuki, Zero, and Harry and all prefects and Zero is finally allowing Harry to help keep the students in check from the night class. All the vampires are interested in this new, tantalizing human, though Harry is soon coming into a creature's inheritance.

-Inheritance is some immortal creature

-Choose how they meet

-Choose how they get together

-Choose Zero's reaction to Kaname wanting to be with his youngest brother.

-Zero feeds from Harry and not that close to Yuki

-Choose how that goes

-Yuki tries to get Kaname's attention

-Ichiru does come back with the lady

-Ichiru is overprotective

-Yuki can be obsessive or realize that she loves someone else

Magical Britain try to take Harry back to fight the war. Harry and his vengeful band of vampires retaliate.

-Because of Zero's overprotective actions Harry is very sheltered

-Harry was young enough that while his passed abuse is remembered he was out of it early enough not to have over lasting damage.

-Choose how he recovers

-Choose if Harry is naïve and perceptively oblivious or suspicious of the world thanks to Zeros personality

-Choose if Zero acts differently around Harry than he does with others

-Choose if Yuki likes or acts differently to Harry than everyone else


	20. Chap 20: FWxGWxHarry

**Read the end of this for IMPORTANT Note!**

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: Fred x Gorge x Harry

Gideon x Fabian x Arthur

Severus x James

Remus x Sirius

Word Minimum: 52,000

Chapter Minimum: 32

Creature inheritances' were not new or even vary rare in the Wizarding World. They were celebrated because they had strong enough magic for it to come forward. This happened to William, Charlie, Percy, Fred and Gorge Weasley. Harry comes into one as well, only he didn't come into just one but three creature inheritance.

Being 17 he finds that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbledore have been stealing from him. He kicks them out of all his properties, including the Burrow and claims all that is his. He helps leaves Hogwarts a new man and with new allies at his side. However, the traitors escaped and are after him. The witches and wizards of Britain's Wizarding and Creature society are up in arms to find those that are after their savior. What will they do, and how will it end?

-Bill is a Manticore, a lion with a human face and scorpion tail and bat-like wings.

-Charlie is a Draken, a humanoid dragon

-Percy is a Sphinx, half-human and half-lion *Studious*

-Fred and Gorge are Imps

-All their creatures relate to their jobs.

-Harry can be: Kitsune, Naga, Elf, Vampire, Demon, Incubus, rare male Harpy, Lamia, or Neko

-Ginny and Ron are someone else's kids

-Slut Ginny

-Fabian, Gideon, James, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Alice are alive but were kidnapped by Molly and Dumbledore

-Weasley's are rich but because Arthur is under the control of potions the goblins wont let him or anyone else in

-No longer sheeple Wizarding Britain

-You choose who is Seme or Uke

-Choose how mates find each other

-sex scenes

-Mpreg

-Creature rights

-Dark, Light, or grey Harry

 **Let me know so I can put yours, I will try to list all stories from each prompt at the bottom of each prompt.**


	21. Chapter 21: ShikxHarry

Crossover

Fandom: Naruto & Harry Potter

Pairings: Shikamaru x Harry

Family: Akimichi Choji and co.

Word Minimum: 60,000

Chap Minimum: 30

Chiyo decides to visit her sister when her Choji starts his training with his father. Petunia is pleased to see that her sister gained some pounds. Vernon, unhappy that some woman who was likely a freak like his wife's other sister takes it out on young Harry. When Chiyo decides to make breakfast she is shocked to see a bruised and blooded boy in the kitchen doing it. Horrified she storms to Petunia's room. In the end the confused five year old goes with her to the bank. The Goblins are quite angry of what they find and plan to take care of it.

Choji is shocked when he finds his mother at the hospital with some strange child, his friend waiting outside. Later when they are older and Shikamaru starts crushing on Akihiro (Harry) Choji starts helping his friend try to get his cousin's attentions.

-People mistake Harry for a girl

-Harry can't get fat and will never have the apatite of an Akimichi because of the Dersleys. To them he eats like a bird

-Shikamaru doesn't find Harry troublesome

-Chiyo decides to train Harry's magic as chakra

-Harry also gets tutors and learns wandless magic

-Shikamaru doesn't mind Harry telling him what to do

-Wizards try to take Harry and put him back with the Dersleys

-Ministry is under Amelia who audits everything and finds Dumbles lies and misdeeds

-Sex scene

-Harry can either be shy about sex or a sex fiend after a bit of confidence

-No rape

-heavy make-outs that can make Sasuke, Itachi, or Orochimaru blush!


	22. Chap 22: ShinoxHarry

Crossover: Naruto & Harry Potter

Pairing: Shino x Harry

Itachi x Naruto

Neji x Lee

Words: 50,000 or more

Chapters: 21 or more

Growing up Harry wanted love we all know that but never got it before he entered the magical world. Well, I got this ides when my brother was trying to kill a roach. It got me thinking of Shino from Naruto and I was like 'Hey, he and his clan are bug people and what better way to show you love someone from his clan than to get over a fear of bugs or get use to them crawling everywhere?' So then I thought, 'Well, Harry grew up in the cupboard under the stairs full of spiders and other bugs. He however was forced to clean the house and so wouldn't he have had a fear of them?' So I thought of this! A story where at some point he gets sent to Naruto-verse and falls in love with the quiet and intelligent Shino! I would like one scene incorporated into it though!

 ** _Harry watched Shino and he himself was being studied. He knew he had a lot to prove to the other. After he confessed to him, it was odd; he only met Shino because of his friendship with one of the other male's teammates. He was so quiet, very peaceful to be around; he got use to the bugs. So here he stood with the object of his affections in a clearing that he was sure was actually a training ground. Harry knew that there were a line of trees behind him he could hide in to mope if this went wrong but he hoped that wouldn't be needed. He had asked Shino's teammates to help him get use to bugs, he would not however deal with roaches or anything that would cause sickness or contaminate food. He drew the line there!_**

 ** _Shino regarded him quietly; he had told him of where he came from, and how he didn't think he could go back. He told him how he wanted to be with him romantically, but Shino knew from others in his clan that many people had tried but just couldn't cope with the bugs that lived within them or around them. Shino had thought about this for two weeks, unknowingly driving the green eyed boy up the wall. He wanted to love and be loved but logically he knew that giving his heart the first time didn't mean that it would last and he should save himself the pain but… The other boy was so sincere about it, stuttering and pink-faced._**

 ** _Shino looked at his hands, then at the other boy before taking a step forward and letting a few of his bugs crawl away onto the other. He watched as the other tensed and held his breath, his hand twitch as if to swipe them off but held still. Slowly Harry released the air in his lungs and relaxed. He could feel them crawling around on him and wanted to swipe them off… but… they were a part of Shino. They were a part of strong, silent, and intelligent Shino and he didn't want to heart any part of the other male, at least not intentionally. He felt the wind brush the bugs across his skin, making on land on his nose. His eyes crossed to look at it, it waved at him, and Harry made a surprised sound. Shino smiled, though no one could see that._**

 ****῭῭῭῭῭῭This῭῭῭῭῭῭is῭῭῭῭῭῭a῭῭῭῭῭῭line῭῭῭῭῭῭

 ** _This is slash to no fem!harry if they are male they are freaking MALE!_**

Harry can either keep his name or it can be changed

Wizarding world left at the hands of Voldemort OR they all try to kill him for saving them

Harry takes all his money and property with him *Shrink it*

If left at the hands of Voldemort this can occur by either them finding out hey make each other immortal and Dumbledore's plan OR by being tortured and no-one trying to rescue him but Fred, Gorge, Neville, Luna, and Dobby.

Teddy can still be born but to Either Sirius and Remus or Severus, Remus, or all three.

Male pregnancy is possible for wizards with strong magic

Harry his short and can either look very much like a boy or can be a boy that looks like a girl or a mix. *I don't know the word for that*

Shino can be a slight perv and loves the sight of Harry in his clothes

Harry almost gets caught before disappearing to Elemental nations so looks a bit beat up* like he was tortured* when he gets to Konoha's gates

Teddy's parents are dead either killed by Dumbledore or Wizarding public to get him to obey

The ones that stay true to Harry can either stay in the Wizarding World or end up where he is

Someone in Naruto-verse tries to kill Harry for either his powers or because they want Shino for themselves

Harry is a civilian but knows how to fight or a shinobi but not active

Can be Master of death or not

Hope you are up for the challenge!


	23. Chapter 23: KandaxHarry

Crossover: D-Gray Man & Harry Potter

Pairing: Kanda x Harry

Lavi x Lenalee

Allen x Tyki

Chapters: 48

Words: 89K

Harry isn't ageing and plans for it when he notices before the witch hunt he knows will happen when people notice, happens. The goblins help him gather his riches, from families that left it in their wills to ones by blood to the properties. However being sent to another universe where magic doesn't exist wasn't what he was going for. He had hoped to meet a man to have a family with, a wizard that could give him children to love. But being immortal, no-longer human thanks to Death-the ass- he had a mate to look for. He had not been planning on those freaks in the sky either.

Requirements/Options:

Kanda is his normal self but has his moments

Harry gets caught by the Noah and is rescued (This can come later or be how they met)

Harry is turned into a vampire like creature that drinks blood but doesn't have to. He can have children and has a mate-Kanda- that will become like him the first time they have sex.

Kanda has pervert moments or embarrassing moments while checking on or watching Harry do things. Example: Being chained to a bed while fevered, making it look like he's a flushed panting pile of lust.

Lavi is his normal self

Tyki is connected with his family but he is in love with Allen


	24. Chapter 24: ZukoxHarry

Fandom: Avatar: Last Air Bender & Harry Potter

Pairing: Zuko x Harry

Chapters: 45

Words: 70,000+

* * *

Zuko finds a ritual in the archives in his home and keeps it, he forgets until he is older. Finding it among his things, lonely, and angry he decides to do it without finding out what it does. After all his family was greedy so the ritual must be for more power. He should have checked. Being trained as a wizard was hard but being mistaken for a fire mage was horrible. Females were vultures in disguise! However their pretty war hero was more to his liking. But could the younger male love, let alone like someone as ugly, angry, jaded and possessive as him?

* * *

 **Requirements**

-They do court

-No Fem! Harry

-Zuko has magic because of the ritual

-They can be soul mates

-Ginny tries to make Harry hers

-Ginny makes a spectacle of her-self in front of people

-Harry helps Zuko heal

-Mpreg

-MOD Harry

-Evil! Dumbledore, Molly bashing, saved! Arthur

-Ginny is Dumbledore's daughter

-Molly never had the boys she made them think she birthed them but really it was her brothers that she locked away

-Save Molly's brothers

-Sex

-Marriage/Bonding

 **Options**

-Rita finds out about Harry's home life and puts it in the paper, apologies', and shames anyone not on his side

-Rita brings down Dumbledore by asking questions (example: Why didn't Dumbledore ask about the dark lords ideas, why didn't he think of a treaty, etc)

-Harry could have made a treaty with the dark or killed Voldemort

-If the treaty then Harry is under Voldemort's protection and custody

-If Treaty pick what year it was made and made public


	25. Chap 25: LxLight,BxKira

Crossover

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: L x Light, Beyond x Kira

Chapter Minimum: 39

Word minimum: 60,000

* * *

What if L was right but wrong at the same time? If Light was Kira but he just didn't know. He didn't lose his memory, but he had memory gaps. Moments in his life that he doesn't remember that became more frequent when he found the death note. What if something in his life scared/hurt him enough or stressed (Pressure to be perfect) enough to fracture a part of himself to cope with it. What if Light and Kira were separate beings but the same person. After all you can't get in trouble for something you can't help.

* * *

Options have O next to it

Requirements have R

R-Something has to happen to Light to make this happen (no rape… torture, abuse, kidnapping are option)

R-Beyond and Kira help each other cope but kill when not in contact for long stretches of time

R-L catches it on camera but doesn't piece it together until later (playback moments that Light acts off and his confusion when it is brought up later)

R-Misa must be part of why Light's Multi-personality disorder gets worse

R-His family know something is wrong with him but ignore it because then if they ignore it then he is otherwise perfect to them (Sayu tries to get him help)

O- If abuse: it can be the father or original male character (uncle, family friend) that frequented when he was younger and thus Kira was made to cope with it = Kill vile people

O-If torture: Options- Kidnapping… Father, son outings (in hopes of making him perfect), gang cornered him as a young teen in an ally and is found hours later/next day/ week later.

O-If Kidnapped: Options- Ransom, to be sold (Prostitution, slave, to be killed, etc.) age may vary as long as he is returned at least 4 years before he gets the Death Note.

R-Death Note makes Kira come forward more as it calls to him.

R-Ryuk stays out of sight until he sees that Kira is in control


	26. Chapter 26: FrolloxHarry

Crossover

Fandoms: Hunch Back of Norte dame & Harry Potter

Pairings: Claude Frollo x Harry Potter

Chapter Minimum: 28

Word Minimum: 50, 000

What if Frollo had to atone for what he did in his life? Fate and Death are not happy and so force him to be reborn to see if he learns from the past. Can Claude be kind, honest, understanding, and love?

The Wizarding War has ended Harry is MOD and free of any potions or enchantments. With the Goblins help he takes his godson and goes to Paris to unwind, and have the life he always wanted. Fate got what she wanted, but Fate is a greedy one and who better than Harry to teach a cold-heart to love? Death surely had his doubts.

Options:

-the Esmerelda incident all over again but to a lesser degree

-People from Frollo's past are reborn as well and recognize each other.

-Who betrayed Harry: Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, Gorge, Hermione, the order, Dumbledore chose more than one

-Who are the 'good guys' a.k.a who won the war: Light side, dark side

-Dark, grey, or light Harry

-Adopted by Potters or death and James are Harry's father at the same time

-Claude Frollo can be a Wizard, magical being, or muggle

-Something goes wrong: Kidnapping for a rebellion, revenge, obsession, etc

-Claude Frollo has a stalker that wants Harry out of the way and will do anything in his or her power to do so

Requirements:

-Harry has all the founders blood plus other lordships by blood, conquest, or inherited

\- abuse, not sexual

-Harry must take potions to fix his health

\- Claude Frollo is stubborn

-Mpreg IF Frollo is a wizard or magical being

-Magical being cannot be something that strives off sex

-Frollo learns from his mistakes

-Something must go wrong


	27. Chap 27:BeyondxLight

Fandom: Death Note

Pairing: Beyond x Light

Chapter minimum: 16

Word Minimum: 10,000

{I'm going to give an idea of what Light's personality might look like}

The Perfect Son.

That was what his mother and father wanted. A condition -in his eyes- for their love and attention. There was no such condition with his sister, his sweet Sayuu. For his mother being able to brag about her clean house, her hardworking husband and perfect son to her friends was the highlight of her day. His test scores were her trophies, not his. For his father, it was his ability to help with cases that no-one else could solve. For Sayuu, it was the times he helped with homework, bickered over inconsequential things on TV, or teasing each other about their day. She was so easy to please, she basked in the attention of her family, and saw him as a role model. For his sister, he would do anything. For himself, he was caged in the hurts of the conditions he was held to by the two who should love him unconditionally. The bitter resentment he felt for those that walked the streets in their simple lives with their simple minds. He blinded himself to his sadness, pain and anger. Light was confident -the voice that disagreed ignored-, he was healthy -the voice saying eat more shushed-, he was aloof -insicure-, happy and completely in control.

Until he met him and was forced to see. L made him see, sitting alone with only his thoughts for so long. Him? Kill people? He hadn't had the time to kill anyone while pushing himself to be perfect, perfect to all but his sister. Was that what L saw that made him look like Kira? That Light was hiding himself form himself? Light hadn't even been aware he was doing it.

He was beautiful, he was dark and light wrapped into the form of a young man. He was his, his light in the darkness, Light Yagami. He followed him sometimes, when the urge came, at his sight it went away. The need to ruin pureness, because this was pureness at its lowest. Damaged not outwardly but inside. Then, he wasn't there, his Light wasn't there! There was nothing to make the urges go away, no-one to temper his anger, no-one to keep his controle. All his hard work, all the courage he had built up to meet his Light, gone in an instant.

L had taken his Light, his salvation from the darkness he had fallen into. Taken his moon to face whatever demons that ravaged his mind. He wanted to help him, he wanted to be there for him. Beyond knew that his hands were bloodied by his past, that he was ill in the head, but just being in Lights damaged brightness centered something within him. He knew his Light was to hurt to be Kira, that while he was bitter he could never do what Beyond had done. Beyond also knew that some of L's methods could drive someone to the verge of insanity, B would know after all. B didn't want that for the one he was so sure he loved. He had been happy when he would walk past Light and brush his hand on the street, to see him sip coffee contentedly, or smile at his sister. B would just have to find a way to get L's attention of him.

A rose, note or other gift in Lights room every few days may not have been the best idea he ever had… but he never said he had the best social skills when on his own.

Sayuu wasn't stupid, she wasn't as smart as her brother but she was far from stupid. Her friends have told her about their moms taking them shopping, having girls days and how they spent time together. How their fathers would bring them little gifts or take them someplace special. Her mother took her to the grocery store to show her how to care for a home. Her father bought her things and took her places to make up for never being their. They didn't do that with her brother. It botherd Sayuu that her brother took her out to amusment parks and resterants, shopping for clothes and helped with her homework, and told her to try new things. Light was like her mother and father rolled into a big brother package.

Sayuu loves her brother but... he's so sad. Sayuu was sure he didn't think she had noticed, she had, but Sayuu knew he was always happy to indulge in her childishness. He didn't need to know it was on perpose. He was always relaxed without their mom and dad around. So when that strange man started following them looking at her brother like he was the light of his life. Well, who was Sayuu to send him away?

Hope you can get something from this.

Requirements:

Light never got the death note but Misa did.

L is not a bad guy but he wants to figure out Light

Light dotes on his sister in his own ways (like pretending he doesn't want to go somewhere but gives in)

Beyond is kind of a stalker

Beyond does get help

Light for Beyond is like cake is for L

Sayu is a bit resentful at her parents

Sex (later, with fluff on B's part… more like awkwardness)

L has to find the real Kira as well as find Lights stalker

L tries to find Kira while having to put up with Beyonds whining

Top B

Beyond moves in with L

L, Light, and Beyond work together

Options:

Misa tries to get light for herself

Misa finds the real Kira and helps him frame Light

The real Kira is someone Light knows

Sayu slaps L

L walks in on Light and Beyond

L makes Light get help for his issues

B helps Light himself

Kira makes Light try to commit suicide (He has to fail if this is the case)

Misa messes up and leads them to Kira

Light and B are getting hot and heavy and accidently hit something on the computer that gets them a major lead to finding out who Kira is

Light and B leave with L and become a team

L somehow gets a boyfriend

Kira kills Misa

Ryuk tells B where he got his eyes

Mates (soul mates) for halfbreeds like B

Misa is put in an institution

Kira is killed by outside forces before his exaction date but after he is arrested.


	28. Chap 28: OMCxAro

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: OMC x Aro

Word minimum: 15k

or

Chapter minimum: 25

Everyone knew Isabelle Swan, the new girl in school but no one knew the other Swan the silent boy that drifted through the halls of the school, the streets of the town and ghosts the paths of the woods. Rezon Kasper Rune Swan, whose names stood for secret was a secret indeed. He's been a sickly child and Rene would not risk him getting sicker by sending him too his father with his sister. However, Rezon had a secret, he knew things others didn't. He could see people, vampires, elves, and other such beings. He wondered why he never saw a creature but maybe they lived in a pocket to protect those beings that roamed freely among the human race. It surprised him to see how many of them were in the medical profession, elves.

I knew Rene didn't pay my bills, the nurse's complained about her enough, they sang praises for my father Charlie though. I have pictures of the man and letters upon letters from him. We were close eve if we didn't see each other often, scype was our friend. So when I was healthy I was so excited to visit only to be told that it wouldn't be happening because Isabella didn't want to go to "Gloomy boring Forks". I was devastated. While Bella was off galivanting with whoever struck her fancy and Rene was with her boyfriend I wrote and scyped m dad.

When Bella decited to give Rene and her new husband time to themselves and move in with our father which I'd been wanting to do for months Rene was instantly on board. I knew Rene didn't like me. I didn't put up with her airheaded ways and didn't care for her like Bella did. Bella I didn't like because she was clueless, getting into things she has no business in and fake. She was so wrapped up in her own drama it was sickening.

So, when she got caught up with vampires and had a scycotic red head after her I did the only reasonable thing and wrote to the highest of vampire power. That is not where this story begins no it begins when we got to Forks and her putting her nose where it doesn't belong.

+.=

My sister yammered on about her boyfriend, how he was protecting her from some guys jelouse girlfriend. "That vampire pain red head I see around the house? I saw her on the roof once, just jumped up there." I say idly as my hand moved fluidly across the page I was writing on. Lazily my eyes slid to here and her now grey face. She was silent, staring at me in horror. "How long have you known?"

"You should learn how to clear your search history."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why should I have?" I drawled. Really, it was a stupid question, it's like asking why she didn't say anything. I obviously didn't want to die but now that that red-haired woman was hunting my sister I was not about to have that anywhere near my father so something must be done and the Cullen's have let the issue sit for too long.

It wasn't long before I got a response to my letter.

Dear Swan,

We of the Volturi thank you for making us aware of the disturbance in your area. My fellow Kings and myself wish to know more of what has happened and wish to hold counsel. Due to this being in an area of the local coven and the neighboring area I have chosen somewhere that is out of the way. One of our guard will retrieve you. We will be arriving on the 8th of June.

Volturi King,

Aro

Well, I wasn't counting on that. Rolling my eyes, I tuck the letter between the wall and my bed headboard.

Just as I was laying back down to stare at my ceiling someone knocked on my door, looking at the floor to the little door that leads to the attic I inhabited. I didn't respond, simply shut my eyes and propped up my knee as I lay on my bed. Dad was out so it was only Isabella and I cannot be bothered. Just as I am relaxing into the mattress when the knock came again, and again. Irritably I rolled onto my stomach and slid from the bed before yanking the door open. "What? What do you want?" I growl. She looked at me in irritation, her eyes taking in my outfit. So, it was all black with red and grey accents, at least I had style. "You are coming with me."

Honestly, I couldn't be othered with her and the Cullen coven's petty issue of secrecy. I shut the door in her face and locked it. To ignore her knocking I put in my headphones and blasted the music. Relishing in the darkness of my bedroom. Spending so much time in a hospital as a child wrote havoc on my skin. Couldn't stand the sun.

It wasn't until I needed to go to the store that Isabella trapped me in her car and took me to the Cullen house. I had to be home soon to get picked up by the guard! I didn't need this crap at the moment. "Everyone this is my brother Rezon."

"Hello, Rezon, I am Carlisle Cullen, this-" I interrupted, "I knew who you all are, I don't care I want to get my stuff and go home. Your house is to bright and it's irritating my skin." I insulted. They seemed taken aback. I didn't care, the clouds were thin today, letting more sun through and it hurt. "I can't read him." My perpetually half-mast eyes slid over to my sister's boyfriend, well thank the lord for that. "I'm not going to tell the world, who would believe me?" I rolled my eyes before turning and lazily walking to the door, only to be blocked by a wall. My breath caught in my throat as I fell onto my bottom. The pain traveled up to my lower back and flared. I curled slightly and held my breath before letting out through my teeth.

Standing I walked around the mass of vampire and went to my sister's truck. Starting it up my eyes cut over to the large windows of the Cullen home. There they stood watching me in shock, I took this opportunity to drive away. Arriving home wasn't much better as I was incased in blackness and not minutes later found myself in a car.

The drive was quiet but I could tell that the vampires in the car were about ready to kill me on the spot. They couldn't because their king wanted information. I have no issue giving it, I didn't like my sister or her little 'family'. I made myself comfortable in the seat and lay my head back, baring my neck uncaringly as my eyes droop half-mast. My music wasn't loud but it just seemed to be with how quiet the car was. The vampire next to me was staring so my gaze slid over to him. I watched as he licked his lips and sucked in a breath. My lips parted, "See something you like vampire?" I couldn't help but ask. His red eyes snapped onto mine. He said nothing, only turned to face the window.

The Kings of the Volturi were a sight to see. Beautiful. I slumped in my seat lazily and let my head fall back as I took them in. The one in the middle seemed baffled by my actions, the blond seemed offended and the bored one seemed as bored as I was. "So, information?" I asked. The one in the middle held out a hand so I assume he was Aro. Lazily I place my hand in his before I jerk forward and snatch my hand back. I hiss and glare venomously at him, he shocked me! He seemed just as startled, the bored one was now watching us intently and the blonde seemed shocked. "My sister is dating a Cullen, Edward, they killed someone's mate and she is hunting my sister. I've seen the woman lurking about my home and I want her gone. The woman is a danger not only to myself but my father. I don't care that I might die for exposing the fact I know of your kind, I've known since I was a child sick in hospital, I couldn't care less." I snapped at them.

The three stare at me for some time before Aro's eyes turn black and his face is shoved into my neck. I froze because what the hell? "Aro, control yourself!" The dark-haired king scolded. What the hell is going on here?!

* * *

If you look up his name it is just various ways that mean secret. I hope someone can fill in the gaps I left in this. Because I hope this is enough information to make a story. I skipped loads of stuff to get to the general things I wanted to write down. I wanted a more in-depth interaction between Rezon and the Kings and what happens between him and Aro but couldn't really think of anything.

Aro and him are mates even if his personality matching Marcus.

Rezon likes making his sister unhappy and those he does not like as well.

He is close to his father and hates his mother.

Other than writing about Aro working to gain his mates attention and affection (eventually sex) i don't much care how you go about this aside from the fact that this is slash (GAY/YAOI).

I tried writing this as Bella having a sister but I can only see that as Bella being the ugly sister and no-one noticing her in favor of her sister, leaving Bella in the dust.


	29. Chap 29: DerekMxHarry

Crossover

Fandom: Criminal Minds & Harry Potter

Pairing: Derek Morgan/Harry Potter

Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid

Chapter minimum: 48

Word Minimum: 80,000

They were gone, the world had moved on and was nothing but fire and ash. They didn't learn anything after so many Dark Lords coming and going in their history. Death had taken his master after his wife had kill their children in a fit of jealousy over him giving them more attention. He had taken his Masters riches and sealed them away, he punished the wench that had taken his masters happiness and placed his master in his domain to mourn.

Death was not evil, his master would find love again just as death had found love. Though Life was a pain at times, whining as he did about not being a woman, Death loved him anyway. Life had given him the idea and Death ran with it. His Master wouldn't fight unless her absolutely had to do so. Working with children would be cruel though. So Death had Life make him a whole family history almost identical to the one of his own life. From the family line to the bitch and his Master's sweet children. Then Death uncaerimoniasly tossed his Master into his new life to get him to stop mopeing. Nodding Death tuned to go back to his doman only to see Life standing there looking at him horrified. "What?"

"I cannot believe you just did that! You're horrible, Death, you are so tactless!" He yelled. "What did I do?" Life stared for a moment and realized that Death really had no clue what he did wrong. Life sighed and walked away. Death stood there a moment, looking around as if a clue would appear. "What sis I do?" He excleamed.

He gasped, eyes shooting open and his jerked. Green eyes darting around, taking in the room they found themselves in. Harry found light green walls with sheer white drapes over windows, dark wood furniture and images of his children around him. This wasn't his home, the one that held memories of his little loves, of him spoiling them, playing and laughing. No memories of his constantly angry wife, who complained about the attention he gave his children, of not going out to parties with her, or buying her new things, of her rampaging through their room screaming at him. It wasn't the home with the hidden rooms his children hid in when his wife came home. The home that became a cage for not just them but him as well. It wasn't the home his little angels died in.

There was silence, horrible silence. Harry knew they were at peace, Death had made sure of that. Looking around the house there were boxes here and there, Harry assumed that meant he was to appear to have been moving in, so he didn't know anyone. He didn't want to do anything at the moment so he curls onto the couch and stares into the empty fireplace. Just as he a crying fit creep upon him he hears the doorbell. Slowly he shuffles to the door, head tilted down just slightly, his body aching. He doesn't bother looking through the peephole and just opens the door.

Derek and Spencer glance at each other as the door opens to the picture of misery. Green eyes peer at them through unkept shoulder length midnight hair, set on a pale face. "Can I help you?" The voice was soft, whispery. Derek wondered what put the look of haunted sadness in those green eyes. "We just want to ask a few questions." Spencer said, his voice soft but cautious. "Who are you?" The smaller asked. Derek quickly explained why they were there and introduced themselves, showing their credentials. "Come in." The raven sighed.

Derek looked around the house. There were boxes and a few bags full of crinkled papers. The frames on the walls were of children, some had a red-haired woman in the distance in the background. They were led to the kitchen where the male started making tea, but didn't offer them anything. Derek shared a look with Spencer. They didn't hear children nor was there any sounds of a girlfriend or wife. "How long ago did you start moving in?" Derek asked. The man paused, turning to look at them. "Almost a week ago, why?" He hesitated before going back to what he was doing.

"A child was abducted." The man dropped his cup. Cursing he dropped down, picking up pieces of the broken porcelain. Derek and Spencer shot up from the seats and rushed over. "I'm sorry. I just… I can't…" The man bit his lip as his had was cut into, Spencer snatched the hand and led the man to the sick as Derek started cleaning up the mess. "I don't mean to be rude but not many people react like that. Their stunned or horrified, scared or panicked but not like that." Derek stated. " ?" Spencer inquires. "You have pictures of children and many with you and the children… The woman is always in the background, she must be their mother. Where are they? There are no toys, nor kids making noise."

Harry tried tugging his hand away from the lanky Doctor but he didn't remember the last time he ate something. He didn't want to answer their questions, didn't want them in his house bringing up those horrible memories. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Spencer could only look at the smaller man for a moment before he got what happened. "Their dead, aren't they." The man froze, his eyes trained on his bleeding hand, light pink bottom lip white under his teeth. "How did they..." Spencer stopped looking to Derek helplessly. "She killed them." The man whispered. Derek felt like an utter bastard.

I hope this is enough for you to use as a base for a story. I honestly cannot think of anything else to put here. The case I based this on is Season 5 episode 16 Mosey Lane. That is the case they meet on and then it can just go from there on how things progress so long as they end up together.


	30. Chap 30: OCxBeyond

Fandom: Death Note

Chapter minimum: 18

Or

Word minimum: 10,000

Pairing: Oc- Hiroaki Hikaru X Beyond

L x Light (figure out how to work that in)

* * *

Dusty pink lips pulled down into a frown, as hazel eyes narrowed, shifting between the two brightly colored baskets. One green and the other yellow, the only ones he considered to be gender neutral. With a sigh the red-brown hsired shrugged and placed both large woven baskets into his half full cart, atop the gender-neutral coloring books and packs of crayons. Red eyes watched as he turned toward the registers to pay. "Hiroaki-kun! Getting things for the kids again?"

"Hello, Hideo-san, and yes I am. It's been a while since I have."

"Two weeks is not a while, Hiroaki-kun." The red-brown smiled, "Ah, I suppose not. I haven't been by in a while, this is more of an apology." Hideo laughed at the boys' sheepish smile. "Well, bet they will be happy to see you again." They two talked for a bit more before the boy left.

The raven followed his prey into the next store, red eyes watched as the red-brown haired grabbed large bags of organic lollipops and honey sticks. The young male paid for them and went to the bus stop, as he waited the raven watched as he arranged the books and candy into the two baskets before rapping the two. "Hiroaki-kun, how are you?" The bus driver asked, a smile on his aged face. "I'm visiting the kids today, Hiro-san."

"Really? That's wonderful, those packages for the kids?"  
"They are." The two talked the rest of the trip. The raven never gaining notice as he continued to stare at the red-head. The bus stopped and the young male got off, the raven quickly following. After the two bid the other farewell. He followed until the red head rang the bell to a dark grey building. An older woman opened the door. "Oh, Hikaru-kun is here children!" The raven could hear delighted screams and running feet from his hiding spot. "How have the children been, Yori-san?"

"Oh! They've been wonderful as always. They have missed you." She said before children began spilling out the door. "Hikaru-sama! Hikaru-sama, we haven't seen you in forever!" The teen laughed, "It hasn't been forever. Now everyone I have gifts for you so why don't we go inside?"

* * *

The teen left just as it was starting to get dark out. The bus ride was with a different driver so it was silent. The teen got off at a different stop as just as the raven went to get a closer look at his target he saw the teen crouch down. "Well hello." The seen whispered. His hand was out stretched into the shadows of an ally. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." He smiled. The raven was about to walk over when the teen broke into a grin. He brought his hand to his cheat and stood. In the teens hands was a black kitten with red-orange eyes. "My, your eyes are beyond gorgeous! I think that's what I'll call you. Beyond… Hm, Beyond fire. What do you think?" The kitten purred.

The raven froze. Beyond. He had unknowingly named the kitten after his would-be murderer. The kitten must have heard his breath hitch because it turned his way and hissed. hazel turned to look but they saw only shadows. "What are you hissing at?" The teen shrugged and went home.

Beyond was rather thankful that Kira hadn't killed him and was actually caught, the second one anyway. The first was still out there somewhere. With L distracted he could kill relitivly peacefully. His interest had, however, been caught by Hiroaki Hikaru. The meaning of his name, "Widespread brightness, radiance" was quite fitting. The male exuded brightness and purity. He visited an orphanage at least once a week. He went to To-ho as the third top student and worked.

He suspected that L was playing with his suspect Yagami. Beyond didn't really care. He knew that if he was going to live he would have to change his name. Dropping Birthday from his name was not a hardship. Now he was free to rome as he pleased. However now that he no-longer felt the need to kill Hikaru he needed to find new prey. So, he followed Hikaru to work. He worked as a bartender at a club.

At first, he thought the boy was a stripper at the club but when Beyond went inside he saw him behind the bar mixing drinks. Not once did those hazel eyes look at the strippers. He did have an angry customer throw his drink on him. Wine-red eyes narrow in annoyance as he watched the male get dragged out by bouncers. Hikaru unhappily pulled the shirt off his front with a grimace. One of the other bartenders sent him to the back, when he returned he had a new shirt, short sleeved this time.

* * *

Once Beyond was sure that his new interest was fine he left to find where the man that threw the drink ended up. After all, his prey couldn't escape him.

REQUIREMENTS:

Beyond eventually stops killing once he has stability and someone that wants to help him.

Death Note had an influencing quality

Back story as to why Hikaru lives alone (kicked out, they died)

Hikaru is questioned about the murders

Beyond moves in eventually

L somehow finds out

Sex

* * *

OPTIONS:

Hikaru is into some kinky shit

Light is emotionally neglected by his parents making him fall prey to the death note

Light and Hikaru know each other

L thinks Hikaru has something to do with Kira and bugs his house

L is shocked that Beyond has the compacity to love

Beyond does not appreciate L having watched him and Hikaru have sex

Beyond visits the orphanage with Hikaru


End file.
